Alfred's Nightmare
by VaticanCameos22
Summary: Little Colonial America had a frightning nightmare and runs to England for comfort. England ends up singing a lullaby to sooth America.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Inside of a small colony in the New World, America, was a house and inside of said house there was a room

in which Alfred lay, peacefully sleeping. The darkness of the room was only broken by the small beams of

moonlight that crept through the blinds on the window and fell on the bedroom floor and across the bed.

Alfred, who had moments before been sleeping dreamlessly, fell into the tangles of a nightmare. He began

thrashing on the bed and murmuring mostly incoherent words though if anyone was around to hear they

would have heard him say " Not Arthur" several times. After a few minutes of this Alfred woke up with a

gasp. Though the dream only lasted a few minutes in reality, Alfred looked like he had endured a century of

the horrors of his nightmare.

For when he awakened he immediately shot up like a rocket, his back ram-rod straight. Tears cascaded from

his sky blue eyes and left tear tracks on his too pale cheeks. His breathing was ragged and was the only

sound in the otherwise deadly silent room. On shaking feet, Alfred got out of bed and sprinted out of the

room and down the hallway, as if the demons from his nightmare were following him. He came to a halt in

front of a giant mahogany door. He seemed to ponder for a minute whether or not to go in. He stood there

or a moment until something within the house made a squeak, so with a squeak of his own, he opened the

door and stepped inside, letting the door slam close behind him. The sound the slam made awoken the other

occupant of the room, making him sleepily sit up. His messier then usual blond hair fell into the man's

green eyes, covering the caterpillars that pass for eyebrows.

"Alfred…." he said, his voice groggy from his awakening. In response Alfred ran over and jumped up to

join the other on the bed. He buried himself into the blond man's chest. "Engwand, I had a scary dream.

That creepy guy with the pipe was killing you" Alfred's voice broke on 'killing'. "Well do not fret love, the

dream is over and I am not going anywhere." Alfred sniffled and looked up at England "Promise?" he

asked, his voice wavering with unshed tears. "Yes I promise" England replied with a chuckle rubbing

circles with his hand on Arthur's back. There was a moment of silence until Alfred broke it by asking;

"Engwand…..can you sing me to sleep?" Of course Alfred,

Come stop your crying, it will be all right

Just take my hand, hold it tight

England wiped away Alfred's tears then took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong

England gave a small chuckle at this, for how true it is! It is as if Alfred has superhuman

strength, like those heroes in the stories he is always making England read to him.

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

This bond between us cant be broken

I will be here don't you cry

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Why cant they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they cant explain

I know were different but deep inside us

Were not that different at all

Though everyone seems to think they are different, what with England and his magical

friends and Alfred because of his strength and him being the new nation no one had

known existed.

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

AlwaysDon't listen to them, cause what do they know

We need each other, to have and to hold

They'll see in time, I know

Those nations may think they know everything but they don't know the relationship

between England and Alfred.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on

They'll see in time, I know

Well show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart

I believe, you'll be in my heart

Ill be there from this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

Always...

Ill be with you

Alfred had fallen asleep by now, but England decided to finish the song.

Ill be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Ill be there always

After England finished the song he bent down and gave Alfred a kiss on his forehead and

whispered "I'll always be there for you, no matter what you ever do to me. Always." Then

laid down, arms still wrapped around Arthur's tiny frame.

Alfred also drifted back off to sleep with a smile on his face for the kiss England gave

him woke him up so he heard the words he wasn't meant to hear.

_A couple hundred years later as Alfred stands in the mud, rain pouring down around him _

_he watches the man who acted as a surrogate father and brother. _

"_You used to be so great" he muttered and all the while he couldn't help but think, 'will you still be with me after this?'_


End file.
